This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This narrative covers the time necessary for the filling of NMRFAM spectrometers with liquid helium. This includes the period of time necessary at the end of the filling period for the instrument to regain stability.